


The World Around Us Disappears (Into Breaths Between Us)

by ALC_Punk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Martha doesn't ask him to allow her to do this all that often, but when she does, it's exactly what she needs.





	The World Around Us Disappears (Into Breaths Between Us)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not entirely sure where this came from, but I ended up writing Martha pegging Mickey, not something I'd thought I'd ever write? idk. Anyway. I'm satisfied with it. I was also surprised to find this is the second time I've written Martha/Mickey porn.

With a sigh, Martha adjusted her strap-on, fingers stroking over the fake penis to spread more lube. Mickey was kneeling before her on the bed, twisted a little awkwardly so he could look at her over his shoulder. Sweat was already beading his skin from earlier--his mouth was still shiny from going down on her, and Martha thought about kissing the taste off some more.

The muscles in his shoulders and back were tight with the sort of desperate need she felt when it had been too long and he kept her teetering on the edge. The tension was from the anticipation, from the words she'd gasped and said earlier while his head was between her legs--promises of how hot he'd look with her penis in his ass, how much she'd enjoy hearing him beneath her. Or maybe it was simply the visual of her standing before him, naked, her nipples hard, her inner thighs still painted with her own fluids, the strap-on bobbing gently with every movement.

She grinned at him, and nudged his shoulder, directing him into the middle of the before she joined him. 

Preperation was key if she wanted to asl for this again (and she would). She coated her fingers and began the task, listening to the sounds her fingers and Mickey both made, her eyes half-closed. Sex was a desperate, messy, noisy sort of activity and she loved it when it reflected that aurally

She bit her lip to keep from moaning at the same time Mickey did. 

He twitched, rocking his hips a little, and her fingers slid in further, deeper. 

A hiss of breath made her want to lean over and bite down on one of the globes of his ass. To match the pleasure with some pain. But that could wait. 

"Martha..."

She pulled away from him, settling back on her heels and considering the sight before her. Mickey Smith was on his knees, bent forward, gluteous maximus raised into he air and quivering just the slightest bit as he tried to breathe easily. Sweat coated his back, and she could see his hands clenching into the sheets at either side of where he'd laid his head on a pillow. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

It wasn't the first time she'd asked him for this, felt the urge to take him as he took her. Martha closed her eyes, reaching out, fingers pressing between the cheeks of his buttocks, stroking the pucker of Mickey's anus for a moment, testing that there was still enough lube.

Mickey made a sound that made her vulva clench, and she dropped one hand down and pushed on the dark green penis, pressing the little nub on the back end into her clitoris. It had definitely been worth it to get this model.

"Are you set?"

"Yeah--" 

She didn't wait for further confirmation, moving over him and breaching him slowly. The resistance gave way as she pressed in and retreated, entering him more completely each time she thrust. 

That sound came from Mickey again, a combination of choked gasp, moan and whimper that went right to her clit. 

When she was fully seated in him, she bent forward, pressing kisses into his shoulders and back. "That's it, Mickey, love." Reaching around, she found his penis hard and heavy. 

"Please," he whispered. "Move."

For just an instant, she stayed still, reveling in the power she had over this man. Then she gripped his hip in one hand and pulled out slowly. 

Her thrust back in was quick and sure, and Mickey swore, hands tightening on the sheets. 

It was everything she had ever wanted out of sex with Mickey, it was nothing like what she'd once thought she wanted out of sex (with anyone). Martha closed her eyes and concentrated on her movements, on listening to both of them. The wet sound of the rubber cock, the gasps and moans from Mickey, her own soft little whimpers when a good thrust or Mickey pushing back made the other end of the dildo rub up against her soaked and sensitive clitoris. 

Reflexively, her fingers tightened around his penis, and his moan was harsher, desperate. 

"Yes," he said suddenly. "Please, Martha--like that. Harder. Tighter."

Leaning slightly to the side she got another fingerful of lube and then she did as requested, her hand wrapping tightly around his penis, pulling and twisting her fingers tightly. Feeling him pulse under her slick digits, she moaned a little herself. 

"Martha," he hissed again. 

And she knew he was close. She wasn't, but her orgasm wasn't the point right now (that had been before, and would be after, with her own fingers as she looked at him splayed out in front of her, spent).

Her thrusts sped up, her hand tightened around him, and she bent further over, lips and tongue and teeth scoring nips and licks and cross his back. 

" _Fuck_."

Just the word and then he was _gone_ slamming his hips back into her, yanking his cock from her fingers and arching almost painfully as he climaxed. 

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as he shuddered and whimpered. Her lips pressed soft kisses across his shoulders and she gradually stilled her hips. They stayed like that for a time, their breathing evening out, the slight breeze from the open window in the corner drying the sweat on their skin. 

When he finally let himself relax and collapsed, she released him to carefully pull free of his anus. 

Kneeling back on the bed, she dropped her hand between her legs. She was so sensitive, so close. Just the image in front of her and the way it had felt, fucking him, had her spasming in orgasm with only three strokes across her clitoris. 

When she was finished, she began unbuckling the straps, suddenly wanting it off and away. It had its uses, but she was done with it for now. She had to get up off the bed to fully remove the harness and once standing decided that the rubber cock her hands needed to be cleaned. 

When she returned from the loo, Mickey had shifted to his side, eyes heavy-lidded as he waited for her to return to their bed. 

"Wet spot?" She asked, setting the fake penis on a spot of flannel to dry. 

"Too tired to move," he mumbled. 

Which meant the idiot was lying on it. She snorted, then had to smile a little. "Love you."

"Definitely love you more."

"Mm." Finishing with her finicky cleaning, Martha climbed back into the bed dragging the covers from where she'd bunched them at the end. She snuggled against Mickey. "Thank you for letting me..."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her firmly into him. "Next time, I get to pick. Little French maid outfit?"

Martha snorted, "I don't have the legs for it."

"No knickers, then," he yawned, mumbling more into the pillow. "Easy access."

Chuckling softly, she leaned up a little, kissing him gently, then settled back and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep, love."


End file.
